The Best Laid Plans
by scifislasher
Summary: [Boukenger] Natsuki plays matchmaker. SoutaMasumi


The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Natsuki pouted. This was not how it was supposed to go.

Everything had started out so well. She had managed to turn another situation to her advantage, and now she had Souta taking her out somewhere. She'd held her breath inwardly as she waited for Masumi's reaction. Surely, this time. Surely. Even Masumi couldn't be _that_ dense. Could he? True to form, Masumi had scowled, but that was it and it made her want to scream with frustration. Why couldn't he see what she was doing? Some people might accuse her of playing both sides against the middle, creating tension between Masumi and Souta, but that wasn't it at all. Was she the only one who could see that the two men belonged with each other? They just needed a little push.

Still, that wasn't where things had started unravelling. That was left for when she and Souta were halfway through their 'date.' "It won't work, you know."

Natsuki blinked in surprise. Had Souta picked up on what she was doing? It wouldn't surprise her if he had, it was, or had been, his job to pick up on the little things everyone else missed. Just because he hadn't done so already didn't mean he wouldn't…

Souta looked at her, expression serious, no trace of his usual smile. "If you want Masumi, tell him. Don't use me to make him jealous. I thought better of you, Natsuki-chan."

She stared after him as he inclined his head at her and walked away, going who knew where. _No! That's not what I'm doing!_ This was not how things were supposed go. She hadn't counted on Souta thinking she was trying to make Masumi jealous, because although she _was_, he had completely the wrong idea about who Masumi was supposed to be jealous of. The faint beginnings of an idea edged into her mind, and she smiled. Being subtle obviously wasn't working, so she'd have to try something else.

* * *

She walked into the salon and mentally frowned. Souta was concentrating on his guitar and Masumi was sitting in his chair and scowling at apparently nothing in particular. Well, no time like the present. She didn't care that the other members of the Boukenger team were there, it was high time the two stubborn idiots faced the truth.

"Souta. Masumi. Come here." She pointed sharply to the floor right in front of her. Both men regarded her coolly. "Now." She stamped her foot to emphasise her point. Reluctantly they obeyed, their lack of enthusiasm more than evident in their expressions. Regarding both of them, she nodded in satisfaction. "You should kiss now."

It was a moment that should have been recorded for reliving the amusement. There was a choked snort from behind her, most likely Eiji. In front of her there were two equally stunned expressions as Souta and Masumi stared at her as if she'd gone completely insane. "What?" she asked. "You want to, Natsuki knows."

"But--" Souta began before she frowned at him.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" she asked impatiently. "You want him, he wants you, there's nothing stopping you."

"Natsuki, where did you get this ridiculous idea from?" Masumi demanded, voice sharp with… something.

"It's not ridiculous," she snapped back, her usually sunny temper beginning to darken a little. Why were they being so _dense_? "You always get jealous when Natsuki spends time with him, and Souta-san's the same," she added, turning her glare on Souta, the Up High Adventurer holding up his hands in innocence. She pouted for effect. "You think I'm just being silly or something, but I _know_."

There was silence, both in front of her and behind her: Souta and Masumi studying each other dubiously, while Chief, Sakura-san and Eiji waited to see what would happen next.

Masumi grabbed hold of Souta's wrist. "We'll talk about this somewhere else." Pulling a surprised Souta behind him, the two exited the salon via the lift and Natsuki smiled in self-congratulation. Finally.

"Pleased with yourself?" Eiji drawled behind her and she jumped a little in surprise.

"Yes," she replied anyway. "Natsuki's never been a matchmaker before. I think it went well."

"Except now we're down two people for the paperwork," Sakura-san replied, pointedly handing over a clipboard. Natsuki pouted again and took the clipboard with resignation. Still, at least she'd gotten them together, and that had been the whole point.

Now all they had to do was sit back and watch the sparks fly.


End file.
